roleplaywikifandomfandomcom-20200214-history
RCW Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/19th November 2018
Kelzodthis is nice * 10:10JacobGamer0902 Yes * 10:10Mandroid543 yea * 10:10Kelzodi helped make this place * GlitchedCreepy has joined the chat. * 10:10Likemeak. * 10:10JacobGamer0902What roleplay we gonna do? * 10:10Likemearoblox? * 10:10Kelzodidk * what were we doing? * actually imma get out now * 10:11Likemeawhy * 10:11Kelzodidk * 10:11Likemeawe were doing a roleplay * 10:11Kelzodfeel like it * 10:11JacobGamer0902We're doing a Jacob Bot roleplay * 10:11Likemeaa family roleplay * 10:11JacobGamer0902Not now * 10:11LikemeaFamily roleplay plz * 10:11Kelzod........... * 10:11Likemea. * fucc * 10:11Mandroid543War Roleplay * 10:11Kelzodi'm out. cya soon. * 10:11Likemeacya * 10:11Mandroid543....... * 10:11JacobGamer0902WAR ROLEPLAY!!!!!!!!11 * 10:11LikemeaWar Roleplay * 10:11KelzodWAR ROLEPLAY???????? * 10:11Likemeahow about * 2.0 roleplay * 10:11JacobGamer0902no * 10:11Likemeaworst idea ever * 10:11JacobGamer0902WAR ROLEPLAY * OK * 10:11Likemea3.0 roleplay * 4.0 roleplay * 10:11KelzodWAR ROLEPLAY * 10:11Likemeawhatever * 10:11JacobGamer0902I play as a soldier * 10:11GlitchedCreepyCat roleplay--- oops * 10:11Kelzodugh * 10:12Likemeai play as a * 10:12JacobGamer0902This is WORLD WAR II * 10:12Likemeahardware * 10:12Kelzodfucking emojis * 10:12Likemeawhat did you expect * 10:12JacobGamer0902Who's gonna play as Hitler? * 10:12KelzodNO IT'S WORLD WAR III * 10:12JacobGamer0902This is WORLD WAR II * 10:12Kelzodi will * 10:12LikemeaIm gonna pllay as a hardware * 10:12Mandroid543World War I, lets switch back time * mmmmmmmm * 10:12Kelzodi live closest to germany * 10:12JacobGamer0902Likemea is going back in time from WORLD WAR III to save the world * 10:12Likemeaworld war I * oh * 10:12JacobGamer0902It ws World War II * III* * 10:12LikemeaOk * 10:12JacobGamer0902Everyone was in a world wide war. * 10:13KelzodLETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 * 10:13JacobGamer0902Everywhere was in war. * 10:13Likemea-the hardware holds his sword- * K, im readeh * 10:13JacobGamer0902Likemea the Hardware knew what he had to do after they had killed his family. * He had to go back in time. * 10:13LikemeaHARDWARE READIES SKELETAL SRIKE! * 10:13JacobGamer0902In a week, Likemea madea time machine. * 10:13LikemeaHARDWARE READIES SPAGHETTI BLAST! * 10:13JacobGamer0902He traveled back in time to World War I * 1 WEEK BEFORE WORLD WAR I * 10:13Likemeahow about when the big bang happened? * hm? * 10:13JacobGamer0902No * START * 10:14KelzodJonathan, a soldier from Denmark is hiding from The Polish forces * 10:14Likemeahardware * is * 10:14JacobGamer0902-We're all training for the war- * 10:14LikemeaTraining? Who needs training anyway? * 10:14Kelzodrunning for life * 10:14JacobGamer0902(You all read the prologue, right?) * 10:14Kelzod"GUYS, THE POLISH ARE HERE!" * 10:14JacobGamer0902(this is a week before the world war I) * 10:14GlitchedCreepyHuh? * 10:14JacobGamer0902"THERE IS?!" * 10:15Kelzodyeah, camping behind the hills. * 10:15JacobGamer0902(We're doing a world war roleplay, Creepy read the prologue. Just scroll up) * 10:15Kelzodwe should get the fuck out. * 10:15Likemea(Ok.) * 10:15JacobGamer0902"I thought the war wasn't starting 'till next week! * We have to tell captain Mandroid. * 10:15Likemeamandroid is the captain? * 10:15Mandroid543Nope, it started earlier due to a skirmish...... * 10:15Kelzod"You know the polish, always ready to kill." * 10:15Likemeabut hardwares are generalissimos * lol * 10:15JacobGamer0902We all ran to Captain Mandroid. * 10:16Likemea(except me cuz i hid into a rock) * (forever alone) * 10:16JacobGamer0902Likemea lurks behind the running soldiers, investigating. * "Captain!" * 10:16GlitchedCreepy* GlitchedCreepy is watching this all happen * 10:16JacobGamer0902"Kelzod saw the Polish!" * 10:16Kelzod(Jonathan) * 10:16GlitchedCreepy''Wha?'' * 10:16JacobGamer0902(Who does Creepy play as?) * 10:16Kelzodidk * 10:17Mandroid543not sure * 10:17JacobGamer0902Jonathan saw the Polish!" * 10:17Kelzoda polish soldier? * 10:17JacobGamer0902(Kelzod is Jonathon) * 10:17LikemeaShe plays as a microbe * 10:17GlitchedCreepynah * 10:17JacobGamer0902I know! * 10:17GlitchedCreepyI 'm a soldier * I'm' * 10:17Kelzodk * 10:17JacobGamer0902K * League Fighters has joined the chat. * 10:17Kelzodwe * 10:17League Fighters? * 10:17Kelzodwe're all soldiers * 10:17LikemeaLeague? * 10:17League FightersLikema? * 10:18KelzodAnyway, let's continue * 10:18JacobGamer0902(Leauge, this is a world war roleplay. Likemea is a hardware coming back in time to stop the war before the earth is destroyed because World War III was happening) * (anyway, continue) * League Fighters has left the chat. * 10:18JacobGamer0902"What do we do, Captain?" * 10:18Likemealeague just left right when you wrote * Hehe * 10:18JacobGamer0902(ok, continue) * 10:18Mandroid543"Run out of the trenches just because I said so" * 10:19JacobGamer0902"Okay. Should we get our weapons?" * 10:19GlitchedCreepy''Uh.. yes?'' * 10:19Mandroid543"Yea, but we have no gas masks" * 10:19Likemeawat * 10:19KelzodI hear a gunshot from the distance * 10:19GlitchedCreepy''Oh, i have some.'' * 10:19Kelzod"They're close!" * 10:20JacobGamer0902Likemea watches everything, thinking of a plan to stop the war. * I'd grab my AK47. * 10:20Mandroid543*Tells everyone to run right away* * 10:20KelzodYes, captain! * 10:20JacobGamer0902"Guys! Let's go! The War's starting! * Every soldier: Right! * 10:20KelzodWe get into a Van and head for our base * 10:21Mandroid543The base is over 9 hours away because of bad roads * and its far * 10:22JacobGamer09027 Hours Later, I was asleep in the back. * Creepy was observing. * Kelzod was reading a book. * Captain Mandroid was driving. * We suddenly stopped, bumping. * I awoke. * "Huh?" * 10:23Mandroid543Its only 30 minutes away once Jacob wakes up * 10:23Kelzod"our wheel is flat" * 10:24Mandroid543I tell him that he might have to fight once he gets there because we drove all the way to the eastern front and got our base significantly destroyed * 10:24GlitchedCreepy''Great,'' * 10:24Kelzod"We need to walk." * 10:24JacobGamer0902"Great.." * 10:24GlitchedCreepy''Walk? Nah, i'm too lazy.'' * 10:24JacobGamer0902I'd rub my eyes. * 10:24Likemeann * 10:25JacobGamer0902Likemea was secretly following from behind when the truck stopped. * 10:25Mandroid543We all walk with weapons and what we need, and we have no one to call or signal because of the bad communication glitches * 10:25JacobGamer0902He knew he couldn't interfere with people, but he knew he could interfere with the war. * Likemea followed quietly. * 10:25KelzodI pull out a flashlight. * 10:25JacobGamer0902"Shit." * 10:25Mandroid543It is 5:00 in the AM * 10:26Kelzod"So dark. but at least it's not cold." * 10:26JacobGamer0902I ran back to the truck to grab all our backpacks. * "Guys. * 10:26GlitchedCreepyI get my bag off my back and pull out some french fries. * 10:26JacobGamer0902We nearly forgot our backpacks." * Except for Creepy.." * 10:26Likemeaok * 10:26Kelzod"Oh yeah." * 10:26GlitchedCreepy''Yeah'' * 10:27JacobGamer0902I gave everyone their backpacks and put mine on. * We continued walking. * 10:27KelzodSuddenly, screaming is heard a mile away, following with gunshots. * 10:27Mandroid543I tell the platoon to go fight some German soldiers and stay in a trench despite the fact they can not have any communications with the Russians * 10:27JacobGamer0902Screaming, gunshots. * "* * 10:28Kelzod"It's coming from our base!" * 10:28JacobGamer0902What?! * "* * "Let's go1" * !* * 10:28Kelzod"JESUS CHRIST, OUR BASE IS BEING RAIDED!" * 10:28Mandroid543By who? * 10:28LikemeaOh no! * 10:29JacobGamer0902We all ran to our base, up the hill and saw the chaos. * "Holy." * I looked over at Jon (Kelzod) * "What do we do..?" * 10:30Kelzodi think. * "Fuck it, We run!" * 10:30JacobGamer0902We all charged to the base. * 10:30Mandroid543*Grabs bolt action rifle* * 10:30JacobGamer0902An explosion went out. * "HOLY SHIT!" I said, looking up at the smoke and fire. * 10:31GlitchedCreepyI keep eating my chips. * 10:31Mandroid543I tell everyone to retreat but it is too late and they charge up the hill * 10:31JacobGamer0902I ran towards a enemy. * 10:32GlitchedCreepy* GlitchedCreepy sits nect to Mandroid * 10:32JacobGamer0902I shot him in the chest twelve times. * 10:32GlitchedCreepywant a chip? * 10:32KelzodI pull out M16 and run towards the herd of our enemies. * 10:32JacobGamer0902I suddenly felt an urge to get down. * I heard a gunshot. * I jumped to the ground. * 10:32KelzodSuddenly, i feel something hitting leg. * i look down * "GRENA--" * 10:33GlitchedCreepyI stand up and start to shoot the germans. * 10:33KelzodIt explodes right in front of me * 10:33JacobGamer0902"JON!!! NO!!!!!!" * I kicked the enemy trying to kill me down to the ground and ran over to Jon (Kelzod) . * 10:34GlitchedCreepyI scream, horrified, I stood back. * 10:34Mandroid543Jon gets injured by a explosion, the cut is deep, and he is bleeding from his leg * 10:34GlitchedCreepy''Oh my flip..'' * 10:34JacobGamer0902"SOMEBODY GET OVER HERE! I NEED A MEDIC!!" * 10:34KelzodI'm not dead, but in a coma. * 10:35JacobGamer0902"CREEPY! GET THE MEDIC SUPPLIES!!" * 10:35Mandroid543*Gets bandages out* * 10:35GlitchedCreepy* GlitchedCreepy gets a medical kit * Extras. * 10:35JacobGamer0902"Heal the wound." * "Rap it." * Suddenly, a enemy soldier came running at us. * he threw another grenade. * I threw everyone outta the way, including Jon (Kelzod) . * 10:36GlitchedCreepy''AAAAHHH * '' * 10:36JacobGamer0902The grenade exploded infront of my face. * The explosion burnt half the camp. * 10:37GlitchedCreepy* GlitchedCreepy gasps * 10:37Mandroid543Jacob falls to the ground and is severely injured to the face * 10:37JacobGamer0902I was laying on the ground, in a coma with 60% health. * Likemea opened his mouth wide. * He threw a robotic grenade towards the enemy soldier. * Creepy noticed, cursing. * Likemea ran. * BOOM * 10:38GlitchedCreepy''-CENSORED-'' * 10:38JacobGamer0902EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE * 10:39KelzodWhile in coma, i have dream. * 10:39GlitchedCreepyOHNO * IT'S A SLEEP * * GlitchedCreepy coughs * 10:40JacobGamer0902We shift into Jon (Kelzod)'s dream. * (Kelzod, explain the dream) * 10:40Kelzodit's images of soldiers, the ones who die later on. * 10:41Mandroid543GlitchedGreepy possibly gets poisoned by gas * 10:41Kelzodit's almost like a prediction. * Mandroid bleeds out after getting shot in the legs. * 10:41Mandroid543I fall to the ground as well * 10:41JacobGamer0902Every 5 seconds in Jon (Kelzod)'s dream, it show a flash of Hardware Likemea going into the portal. * 10:42Kelzodyou get back to reality. * 10:42GlitchedCreepyGreepy? * Never heard of her, Captain. * 10:42JacobGamer0902"CENSORED" * I looked around. * Not believing what was happening. * My vision faded to black. * I was laying on the ground. * 10:44GlitchedCreepyI ran over to 6reu5656=56=6 * 10:44Kelzodwhile in the dream, everyone was in a grenade blast. * it's odd. * we were all in comas. * 10:44JacobGamer0902Seeing a strange robotic-like thing fighting with other robotic-like things fighting humans. * 10:44Kelzodi woke up first. * 10:44JacobGamer0902I watched everything play out. * 10:44Kelzodwhat the fu... where are we? * 10:44JacobGamer0902The things dying, people dying. * 10:44Mandroid543I am in a coma but in a alternative world where we shoot the people destroying our bases and I think about us fighting even though we are really all asleep * 10:45Kelzodwe're in a hospital * i look at my hand. * it's old and wrinkly. * 10:45JacobGamer0902Then, a human ran over to a last surviving robot. * 10:45Kelzodwait... * 10:45JacobGamer0902"I'LL KILL YOU, LIKEMEA! WE WILL WIN! YOU CAN'T STOP US!" * "NEVER!" Said Likemea. * 10:45Kelzodam i in the future? * 10:46JacobGamer0902He killed the human. * He looked around. * "I have to stop this." * 10:46Kelzodwhat is going on? * 10:46JacobGamer0902He said, and activating a portal. * He walked through. * 10:46Kelzodi have so many questions inside my head. * 10:46JacobGamer0902I awoke. * 10:46KelzodJacob? * 10:46GlitchedCreepyI was still fighting * 10:46JacobGamer0902I looked around myself. * Fire circling over me, coming closer. * 10:47GlitchedCreepy''Can't believe i'm alone'' * 10:47JacobGamer0902I stood up. * 10:47Mandroid543I end up waking up too after hearing a blast and seeing a flash in my dream * 10:47JacobGamer0902I ran through the fire, screaming "GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!1" * !* * 10:47Kelzodhr * huh? * Oh my god! * 10:47JacobGamer0902I was on fire, and fell into a lake. * The fire was gone. * I saw Creepy fighting. * 10:47Kelzodwait, is this a dream? * 10:47JacobGamer0902"CREEPY!!!" * 10:47Kelzodi'm actually confused rn * 10:47JacobGamer0902"JON!!!" * "CAPTION!!!!11one!!!!1" * 10:48Kelzod(pls explain cuz i'm confused) * 10:48JacobGamer0902Captan* * Idk* * 10:48Mandroid543I go to meet Jacob and see a trench * 10:48JacobGamer0902(not a dream, reality.) * 10:48Mandroid543I tell him to run there * and I run with him * 10:48JacobGamer0902I ran. * 10:48Kelzodi see the captain * 10:48JacobGamer0902I tripped over a stick. * 10:49Mandroid543We have no weapons, but we grab a captured German machine gun that had some ammunition left over * 10:49JacobGamer0902I looked over. * There he was. * 10:49Kelzodnot noticing the fire behind me. * 10:49JacobGamer0902The robot that went through the portal. * 10:49Kelzod"MANDROID, OVER HERE!" * 10:49JacobGamer0902It noticed me. * It ran. * "Wait!" * "Jon?!" * 10:49Mandroid543I shoot the Germans that were shooting at us, causing a stalemate * 10:49JacobGamer0902I stood up. * 10:50Mandroid543and we get stuck in the trenches * 10:50JacobGamer0902AHHH!" * 10:50Kelzodi grab a gun and start shooting along with Mandroid. * 10:51JacobGamer0902"This is worse than I thought." Likemea said. * "How will I stop this??" he asked himself. * 10:51Mandroid543They end up outnumbering us but I decide to dig a hole in the mud to try and hide * 10:51Kelzodsuddenly, a german shoots me in the eye. * "AH! FUCK!" * 10:51Mandroid543I grab a shovel and start digging, but I end up going to Kelzod * 10:51JacobGamer0902I was ran. * 10:51KelzodAH!!! * 10:52JacobGamer0902I ran* * I ran and ran and I ran. * 10:52Kelzod"I CAN'T SEE!" * 10:52JacobGamer0902I fell over a leg. * 10:52Mandroid543I have no bandages and Jon gets stuck in the mud near me * 10:52KelzodJacob hears me scream far away. * 10:52JacobGamer0902"JON!!!!!!1" * I said, and stood up to run. * "WHERE ARE YOU?!" * 10:53Mandroid543I end up digging out the roots from the ground and successfully create a decently sized hole * I drag Jon in there but leave myself out to sacrifice myself * 10:53JacobGamer0902I ran, falling into the hole Mandroid dug. * "AHH!" * "Captain?" * 10:53Kelzodsuddenly, an explosion is heard. * 10:54Mandroid543I leave both Jacob and Jon in there * 10:54KelzodThe germans dropped a bomb, killing mandroid and we just stay down * 10:54Mandroid543And the germans end up overrunning the trenches * 10:54JacobGamer0902"CAPTAIN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" * 10:55Mandroid543I stay there almost lifeless, I explain to Jacob that he has to go without me, but my words are delayed and I fall dead * 10:55JacobGamer0902Blood falls from Mandroid's mouth. * 10:56Kelzodi can't see what's going on, but hear captains quiet, halfalive voice * "what's happening?" * 10:56JacobGamer0902Then, the robot leaned over us. * He began to speak. * 10:56Mandroid543The germans end up walking over the mud and not noticing Jacob or Jon * And they run over Mandroid's body * 10:57JacobGamer0902"Are you okay?" * asked the robot. * 10:57Kelzod"WHO'S THERE?" * 2 * 10:58JacobGamer0902"That is not a question worth asking right now." he said,pulling us out of the hole. * 10:58Mandroid543Jacob and Jon are in the hole, then some Germans decide to stay and fight some British soldiers helping out on the eastern front * 10:58JacobGamer0902He opened a portal right as 12 gernades were thrown. * "But... * What about Creepy and Captain?" * "JUST GO!" He said, pushing me and Jon (Kelzod) through the portal. * Kelzod has left the chat. * Kelzod has joined the chat. * 10:59Kelzodsry * 10:59Mandroid543Its okay * 10:59Kelzodlol * i stomach down. * 11:00JacobGamer0902@Likemea (read the chat from the beginning to know what's happening : PP * Me and Jon stood up. * This world was so futuristic but it was just like the war that just happened. * 11:00Mandroid543Too bad for Jon and Jacob, they get sent to the British side of the fighting in the trenches * Luckily * 11:00JacobGamer0902(no * (read * 11:01Mandroid543okay * 11:01JacobGamer0902(this is future now) * 11:01Mandroid543I got mixed up there * 11:01JacobGamer0902(k) * GlitchedCreepy has left the chat. * 11:01JacobGamer0902Mandroid layed dead, and was taken by enemy soldiers. * Back at where Jacob and Jon were * 11:02Mandroid543He does not realize he is in the future * 11:02JacobGamer0902"Jon. This world is so futuristic." * "But.... it's like what just happened but different.." * 11:02Kelzod"Maybe i've said before, but i CAN'T FUCKING SEE!" * 11:03JacobGamer0902I took off my glasses, giving it to Jon * making his eyes beginning to work. * "You guys. Follow me." said the robot. * TO BE CONTINUED * 11:04Kelzod(no i got shot in the eye) * 11:05JacobGamer0902(oh, scratch the glasses part) * 11:05Kelzodk * 11:05JacobGamer0902TO BE CONTINUED * 11:05Kelzodwelp * 11:05Mandroid543Okay * 11:05Kelzodthanks for today * 11:05Mandroid543it was good * 11:05Kelzodthis was pretty fucking good * 11:05JacobGamer0902we'll continue tomorrow * let's all read the chat. * 11:05Kelzodthanks for your time, mandroid * k * 11:05JacobGamer0902From the beginning. * 11:06Mandroid543I will try copying the chat log just incase. * Kelzod has left the chat. * 11:06Mandroid543And * Goodbye. * 11:06JacobGamer0902same * Everywhere was in war. 1:13 Likemea: -the hardware holds his sword- K, im readeh 1:13 JacobGamer0902: Likemea the Hardware knew what he had to do after they had killed his family. He had to go back in time. 1:13 Likemea: HARDWARE READIES SKELETAL SRIKE! 1:13 JacobGamer0902: In a week, Likemea madea time machine. 1:13 Likemea: HARDWARE READIES SPAGHETTI BLAST! 1:13 JacobGamer0902: He traveled back in time to World War I 1 WEEK BEFORE WORLD WAR I 1:13 Likemea: how about when the big bang happened? hm? 1:13 JacobGamer0902: No START 1:14 Kelzod: Jonathan, a soldier from Denmark is hiding from The Polish forces 1:14 Likemea: hardware is 1:14 JacobGamer0902: -We're all training for the war- 1:14 Likemea: Training? Who needs training anyway? 1:14 Kelzod: running for life 1:14 JacobGamer0902: (You all read the prologue, right?) * got that part * welp * I'mma go * cya * 11:08Mandroid543okay *